


In Which Tomas Refuses to Make a Katy Perry Reference

by bubblegumboi (Hawkbringer)



Series: Hawkbringer's Greatest Hits [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Chinese Food, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemas, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Food control for BDSM purposes, Heavy BDSM, Icecubes inserted anally, Id Fic, Inflation, Lesbian Character of Color, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Scat (brief mention), Temperature Play, belly inflation, gawd i feel sorry for anyone who finds this work thru the Chinese Food tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/bubblegumboi
Summary: Desiree reeeeally wants to indulge in her new enema-inflation kink with her dom, who took some convincing, but now they're ready to get started. The ice-cube insertion is just a bonus, really.





	In Which Tomas Refuses to Make a Katy Perry Reference

**Author's Note:**

> See, cuz it's hot then it's cold, it's yes then it's no... Tomas is not happy about Desiree making that pun. 
> 
> Mind the tags, this is hard-core, juicy, PWP, fetish type stuff. Yes, Tomas is a woman. I didn't really give them ages or a city to live in, but they're both definitely grown up, probably in America, Desiree has African ancestry, and Tomas has Eastern European ancestry, that's all you need to know, basically.
> 
> Happy fapping! ;)

The sub breathes heavily as she steps out of her undergarments and bends immediately at the waist, showing off her yoga capabilities by touching the floor in downward dog pose, not even bending at the knees. 

Her dom chuckles and kicks the last of her clothing out the door, shutting it with one foot and turning on the noisy fan-light. 

Desiree moans, shimmying her ass at her dom as she leans forward onto the balls of her feet, bowing her back. She knows it means that Tomas is predicting she'll make her scream, and Desiree's looking forward to it. Has been for weeks. Felt the pussy-throbbing satisfaction of having finally convinced her dom to go through with it when Tom curled a hand around her wrist one morning at breakfast and told her to hold off eating anything with fiber. It took a few days of studious eating and fasting, but finally she passed the rock-hard foot-long shit this morning after sucking down at least a cup of mineral oil as a laxative, and Tomas is satisfied to start. 

"On your knees, slave," she purrs, and Desiree folds immediately, humming to herself as her legs already shake. Without being told to, she drops her chest to the tiled floor, shivering harder as the coldness seeps into her skin. Her knees are elevated on a pre-prepared pile of towels, but that's the only thing on the stark tile floor. 

Tomas reaches for the shower. Desiree's pussy throbs and she reminds herself to breathe.

Tomas retrieves the dramatic new toy Desiree had bought in a bid to goad her lover into more adventurous ass-play, one she'd never thought would really see the light of day. It's a hollow metal plug, connected on the wide end to a short length of standard garden-variety hose, and the hose was connected to... A dramatically-flared funnel that would require no skill at all to aim a stream of fluid into. 

"You ready to open up for me, buttercup?" Tomas purrs as she rubs the free end of the plug over her dark-skinned lover's twitching ass. 

Desiree only hisses back, "Yesss, master," and Tomas chuckles. Not because she feels all that amused or superior at the moment, but because Desiree has told her time and again that it sets her loins on fire when she does. 

"Okay, you're about to get your wish, babe... Better than you've ever dreamed," she adds to herself as she fumbles with the one-handed lube dispenser that's made its home here in the sparsely-decorated second bathroom for many months now. Two fingers sink in fast, three takes a bit longer, but it's not long before Tomas can pump them in and out without a hint of tension left in the ring of anal muscle. That is when she strikes. 

Without warning, she nestles up the slim end of the buttplug to her sub's greedy, pink hole, and presses it in. Desiree yelps and shoves back against the pressure immediately, so the bulbous head pops in with barely any time for her to savor the sensation. She moans, disappointed in herself, and drops her head. Tomas rubs a consoling hand across her right buttock. 

"Cheer up, sweetie - I've got an even better present for you than _this_ little thing." 

"Mmm, what isss it? Tell me, master! Tell me, tell me!" Her voice rumbles out sultry and low, but her erotically-charged impatience makes the timbre shift higher as she speaks, ending with a childish squeak that makes Tomas laugh uproariously and jiggle the plug to shut her up. 

"Gawd, for a dickless little sub like you, you sure are _eager_!" 

"I _want_ it in me, master! Give me your goddamn present!" Desiree's pleading puppy-like whine switches without warning to a demanding bark, and Tomas smirks where she can't see. Holding the funnel awkwardly in one hand, she reaches for the other item that's been sitting in the bathroom since they entered - a slowly-melting tray of ice cubes. Cold before hot, she'd requested, and Tomas _knew_ this was gonna be awkward if it didn't work, but hey - the hot water she was planning to pour directly into her sub's ass right after this would melt any failures in this early step. They hadn't measured the diameter of the plug and hose against the diameter of these things, Tomas remembered, but shrugged off. 

She reaches in with precisely-sharp fingernails and prises out the first ice rod. There's a second silicone-moulded tray of quarter-inch cubes chilling beneath a coldpack laid over them, but the rods, intended for insertion into water bottle's thin necks, not down garden hoses and into assholes, were going to be first. 

This bit was going to be a little harder to pull off, Tomas realizes as she tugs on the funnel's base and hose to line up the fall. "Up on your toes, baby. Keep your chin on the ground." 

Desiree immediately obeyed, humming on the exhale to help herself relax into the stretch. Tomas tugged on the connected funnel again, encouraging her sub to bow her back further. Desiree sank to her knees again and managed a really impressive angle so Tomas stilled her with "good enough" and a warning. 

"Here's my first 'gift', slave. Suck it up with that hungry ass of yours, there's a good girl..." And she let it drop, straight into the tube and bypassing the funnel. Almost immediately, her sub's legs shook and pleased, shivery sounds began to drip from Desiree's lips. A shame they didn't have a flashlight or something so Tomas could check on how far down the ice rod had gone. "Ready for the next one? It's more of the same." 

"I'm ready," she huffed breathlessly, turning her head to the side and shifting more of her weight to her collarbone. 

" _Beg _me for it, slave," Tomas sneered, the tray rattling against the shelf as she prised up several more to use in the near future.__

____

"Ahhhh, I want it, Master, please! Want it so bad, cold, cold, _aching_ for it, pussy so hot..."

____

Tomas couldn't help herself, licked her lips and pursed them around one end of the ice rod, then fed that end in first. Desiree swiveled her hips as the second rod hit her hot and throbbing inner walls, and started begging for more, just huffing out the word 'more, more, more' over and over, even when she hissed after about 5 and tried to rise onto all fours again. 

____

"No, no-no-no," Tomas gently insisted, pressing her back down with hand to her spine. "No moving. We just wait now." 

____

Desiree groaned in frustration, but sank back down obediently. She huffed and hissed and leaked pussy-lube down both her legs and eventually swallowed her spit down and sighed, "I think it's all dissolved now." 

____

"Great, time for round two!" 

____

Desiree jerked forward, stopping as the movement tugged on her plug. "Are you serious??" 

____

"We've got a whole second tray here, and they're mostly still solid. It'd be a real shame to waaaaste emmmm!" Tomas sang in a sing-songy voice as she rearranged the objects on the shelf and balanced the funnel between her own knees as she began cracking the tiny ice cubes out over the funnel and listened to them rattle and slosh down the hose one by one. She cooed appreciatively as the sound of the first few plopping into the lake of melted ice inside her lover's ass met her ears. 

____

She held the funnel against Desiree's ass with just her knee, leaving a giant kink in the hose, as she unloaded the whole rest of the swiftly-melting cubes into the funnel until it was full. 

____

Shoving the silicone tray back onto its shelf and twisting herself back to kneeling behind her sub, she murmured with one hand on her back, "Mmm, you ready? Here comes the rest of em, baby." Then she lifted the funnel, unfazed by the startled, panicked moaning, even the breathy gasps of _no, no, no, no, please,_ since their safe words were always colors and the second bathroom they were in was totally done in white. 

____

"Hrrrrgh, aghhh," Desiree squirmed and panted, not all of the ice cubes actually making it through the tubing and into her body before they seemed to reach a natural lull and Desiree's shaking calmed. 

____

She breathed deeply and rolled her shoulders forward and started swaying her hips. "Ghhhhod, that's good," she moaned, so full of cold ice water and appreciation that Tomas herself couldn't help but sigh, licking her lips and resigning her current pair of panties to the laundry immediately, they'd be too soaked to be wearable for the rest of the day at this rate. 

____

"You ready for hot now?" she asked with a completely unfeigned rasp. 

____

"Ye-yeah..." Desiree panted, then shrieked as Tomas swiftly pulled the whole apparatus out by the plug, cold water leaking out briefly over her already-soaked labia before she grunted with effort to herself and clenched her hole closed. Then the ice cubes rattled down the tube as Tomas shook it gently, raining down as brief, torturous sparkles against her upturned cunt. 

____

"All right, baby, you keep that hole closed tight for me, won't you?" 

____

"Yes... Yes, master," Desiree sighed out, almost beyond words. Tomas didn't bother cleaning up the dribbles of ice water or even ice cubes, since the entire floor sloped gently towards the drain and the pile of towels beneath her sub was likely to get completely soaked before they were done here anyway; what did a few ice cubes matter?

____

She stood, stretched her lats and arms, and reached into the shower cubicle. She tested the water to get it hot enough, then flipped the switch to divert the water to the enema hose that wasn't supposed to go very far up the ass at all, but it hadn't come with a flared base so it wasn't too uncommon to lose sight of the black plastic nozzled base when they inserted it... 

____

"On your back," Tomas warned, barely in time to prepare Desiree before she gushed the hot spray over her spine, prompting a shivering groan and more shudders. It wasn't that punishing a rate, but somewhat more vigorous than a slow ooze, and both the sub's sides were soon dripping as Tomas wiggled herself into place for a good angle. 

____

"Put it in, put it in, put it in," Desiree began chanting, bouncing her ass in the air more and more vigorously the longer it went unfilled. 

____

"Okay, it's going in soon. You absolutely tell me when you're done, you hear me? You get off the towels and kneel over that drain. I'll pull it right out and you'll shit hot water all over this goddamned floor for a full _minute_ before it's all out of you!" 

____

"Yes! Yes! That's what I _want_!" 

____

"OK, going in," Tomas muttered with grave seriousness, pressing the pleasantly-warm nozzle in and settling it to the depth it was supposed to go... Then another inch deeper because the bottom didn't flare and that wasn't _their_ fault, now was it? She could still see the connection to the hose and the very base of the nozzle.

____

Desiree immediately stilled, shifted her weight onto one hand and bowed her back deliciously. "Hah, hah, hah! So GOOD!" she mewled. "Aaaaahhh-AAHHH!" She threw her head back, then closed her eyes and hissed through her teeth. 

____

"You good?" Tomas cautioned, fingers tightening around the nozzle's base. 

____

"Yessss..." she breathed, and that was when Tomas noticed her free hand was roaming over her stomach as it slowly, slowly, expanded with the inflation of her bowels. 

____

"Shit, I wanna see," Tomas suddenly cut in, shoving her shirt up and over her head with one hand, arms effectively pinned back at the shoulders. She still reached around her lover with one arm beneath her breasts, and carefully tugged her upwards onto just her knees. Desiree fell back against her dom's chest, the hand still on her belly now tangling fingers with her dom's, the now-freed one sliding immediately down to her clit, pressing only her middle finger down into the cleft of her labia before hissing at the sensation of the slick and her own touch. 

____

Tomas traced the rise of the hot water beneath her skin, and as it started to migrate across her body towards the other side, as Desiree's gasps grew breathier and breathier like she had less room to breathe, Tomas regretfully pushed her sub forward, losing the warmth and the slick. 

____

"OK, I think you're done now," she whispered, awed yet again by the feats Desiree's body could perform when goaded to, protective instincts at war with her innate curiosity to let her continue. 

____

"Hnnng, not yet, it's almost..." Desiree sank back down to her hands and knees, rolling up onto her toes as Tomas tugged the towels out from underneath. 

____

"I'm ready whenever you give the word," Tomas insisted, tugging on the hose nozzle just to emphasize her point. 

____

"Not.. yyyyyet..." Desiree moaned. Tomas waited with a pounding heart. "Oh! OK, now!" Desiree nearly jumped and she bit her lip and began moaning in heady relief even before Tomas put one hand on her back to steady her before pulling it out.

____

The sheer amount of water inside her lover had diluted any remaining specks of diarrhea, and it gushed out clear from her stretched and used ass. She paused it every so often, twitching it closed with a lustful moan, just to feel the way her rectum filled back up, only to relax and squirt another long stream just seconds later. She collapsed in on herself, bending in half to help squeeze down any remaining water, and eventually unbent, perked her ass back to her watching dom, and slid two fingers inside as though to check. 

____

"Yup, all clean now!" she declared with her usual perky tone, glancing back over her shoulder and winking. She sure **seemed** not to be suffering any ill effects, Tomas thought to herself as she let out a long, relieved sigh and threw herself upon her sub like a lustful dog, rutting against her leg and the wetness all over her thighs, cumming in seconds. 

____

"Phew. Good thing there's so little to clean up." 

____

"Yeah, nothing like the bananas!" 

____

Tomas winced. "Please don't remind me how I agreed to that one..." 

____

"Oh, come onnn! You _did_ like it at the time!" 

____

"I was NOT a fan of the clean up, that's all I'm sayi--" Desiree cut her off with a laugh and a long kiss. 

____

"Your food restrictions are hereby lifted," Tomas remembered to tell her when both their stomachs growled nearly simultaneously, dissolving Desiree's coy smoulder into yet more giggling. 

____

"Why don't we go get lunch?" 

____

" _Get_ lunch?" 

____

"...I'll call the Chinese place," Tomas decided after a second of deliberation. 

____

"And you will feed me," Desiree decided, springing up to her full height of 5 foot 2 inches, imperiously prodding her dom in the sternum. 

____

"Should _I_ be getting pampered? This whole thing was your idea!" And they sauntered out of the room arm in arm, arguing light-heartedly over food choices.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Writing finished at 3.12am on the 6th of September 2018, edited thereafter, of course. I AM REALLY PROUD OF THIS WORK, HOLY JESUS, PLUS I MANAGED TO FINISH IT IN ONE SITTING, BASICALLY. 
> 
> Plus, I don't write F/F as a rule. This kink just grabbed me out of nowhere and didn't let go. I blame e621 dot net. Waaaay too many weird kinks on that site.


End file.
